Pokemon: New Generation, New Heroes
by KittyTheDemonHostess
Summary: Riley is Ash and Misty's now 10 year old daughter and ready to start on her journey! Follow her and her friends, old and new, and her rival as they work their way up to the Indigo League. But with this new generation of Trainers comes new Gym Leaders and a new threat to Kanto... Rating may go up later on.
1. The Day Before

**Okay, here's the new pilot chapter! I'm hoping to tighten my storyline just a bit this time around and move things a bit faster. There are OC's from the original story that I plan to use, but it may not be until Riley and her crew are at the Indigo League that I'll get to use them, unless you would like for the OC to show up earlier. If that's the case, please PM me. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, I only own my OC's and other OC's belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

In the outskirts of Pallet Town, a young girl, only about ten years old, stood in a small meadow with a small, mouse looking Pokémon, both standing in front of a small target on the ground.

"Alright Rika, let's try again! Volt Tackle!"

The little Pokémon, albeit exhausted, began to run, gained speed and was surrounded by a shield-like electric barrier as she ran towards her target. But, before Rika could hit the target, the Volt Tackle broke off and sent the small Pichu tumbling. The young trainer cringed slightly before going to aid the fallen Pokémon.

"Rika! Are you alright?"

"Piichuuuu…" Rika replied while getting up slowly, a disappointed look crossing her face.

"Ha ha, it's okay. We just need to keep practicing, that's all." Riley told the little Pokémon encouragingly. Rika smiled up at Riley and wagged her small tail.

But, before Riley and Rika could get ready to try the Volt Tackle again, a familiar voice called out to the trainer.

"Riley! You need to come inside!" Riley sighed and looked toward the direction of the voice.

"Coming, Mom! Let's go, Rika." Rika nodded and followed Riley home.

The ten year old girl ran to her door and peeked inside. Her dad wasn't home yet, but she couldn't see her mom.

"Mom? Where are you?"

"Living room, Ri. Someone came to visit."

"Who came- Grandma!" Riley ran to hug her grandmother, her dad's mother. The last time Riley had seen her was about a year ago before the now elderly woman had moved to the Johto Region.

"Hello, honey. How's my favorite granddaughter?"

"You mean your _only_ granddaughter? And I'm doing great!"

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that. I hear that you're getting your starter Pokémon tomorrow."

"I am! Did you talk to Dad?"

"Yes, I did. Which one do you think you'll pick?"

"I-"

"Hold on, missy. She's going to find out when the rest of us do. Tomorrow morning when you walk out of the Professor's lab."

"Yes, Mom. Sorry, Grandma."

"Oh, nothing to be sorry about. Now, Misty, where is that son of mine?"

"Not entirely sure. I know he's been…" Riley left her mom and grandmother to talk. She and Rika still had training to do, despite whatever protests her mother had.

* * *

"Awesome, Rika! We've almost got it, I know it!"

"Pichu, Pi!" Rika replied happily. Riley was about to give Rika another command when a familiar figure appeared just out of her field of vision and waved at the ten year old.

"Dad! You're home!" Riley ran to her father and hugged him, nearly knocking him over. Rika and her dad's Pikachu laughed when he stumbled back, but he kept his balance and hugged his daughter back.

"I can tell someone missed me. How've you been, Shorty?"

"I'm not short, Dad! And I'm doing fine. Tomorrow's the big day!"

"Oh, yeah! You're getting your Starter Pokémon tomorrow. Hey, how about telling me what it is?"

"Nope, Mom told me not to." Riley said, trying not to laugh. Ash Ketchum shook his head in disbelief. Riley wasn't the world's best listener, but she was better than he was when he was her age, at least.

"Alright, fine. Let's go inside. You know that you're gonna have to get up early tomorrow, right?"

"I know, Dad. I have my alarm set already." Ash blanched. Naturally, Riley inherited her mother's ability to plan and think ahead, while she got Ash's love for Pokémon and battling.

_Wow, Riley's grown up real fast. She turned ten just a few weeks ago, but... I can tell she's ready. She's in for the time of her life._

"Dad! Let's go! Mom's almost got dinner ready!" Ash laughed as Riley nearly dragged him back to their home, neither of them aware that someone else was watching them.

* * *

**Okay, so OC's accepted are only those from the first version on my main account. Here's the first chapter of the new and improved story! I hope you liked it!**


	2. Ami and Spearow

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_**SLAM!**

Riley cracked open an eye at her now broken alarm clock. It said it was five in the morning, but it felt earlier to the ten year old. Even so, Riley got up, woke up Rika, and began to get ready for the day.

Once Riley was dressed, groomed and packed, she was ready to head for the Professor's laboratory.

"Alright, Rika, let's go." The Pichu nodded and followed Riley outside. After the ten year old stopped to take one last glance at her home, Riley and Rika started on their way up the road.

Riley walked toward the Oak Laboratory at a leisurely pace, not much in a hurry. The small town of Pallet was still sleeping, considering it wasn't even six a.m. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, Riley caught the silhouette of the Lab.

"About time! Almost there, Rika."

"Pichu, Pi." Rika replied, going back to sleep on Riley's shoulder. Riley giggled and continued on to the lab

* * *

"Professor Oak? Hello~!" Riley placed her hands on her hips and stared at the doors of the laboratory.

"What could be taking so long? It's not like the Professor to not answer." Rika shrugged at Riley, having no clue. Riley waited a bit longer before knocking again. After a pause, the door opened, revealing…

"Umbreon? Where's the Professor?"

"Umbreon…" The Moonlight Pokémon motioned for Riley and Rika to enter. When Riley stepped in, she still saw no one.

"Professor…?"

"Riley, thank goodness! I was hoping you would get here soon. Get off of me, Muk!" Riley tried hard not to laugh as Professor Gary Oak struggled to free himself from the gripping hug that her father's Muk had on him.

"Ha ha, is Dad's Muk getting out of hand again?" Gary gave the girl an unsure smile as he tried to push himself away from the Pokémon.

"Not really, but I still don't know how Gramps dealt with this. Muk, please let go.." Riley laughed before clapping her hands to get the slimy Pokémon's attention.

"Muk, can you let the Professor go? I need to talk to him, okay?" Muk nodded and slithered off Gary, who stood up in relief.

"Finally, now back to business. You're here for your starter Pokémon, right?"

"Yes, sir! It took me a while, but I think I finally know which one is right for me."

"Which one would that be?"

"I-"

"DAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Riley automatically rolled her eyes at the now intruding voice. Of course, **he** just had to wake up now.

"You'll have to wait until later, Brad. I'm with another Trainer right now."

"What? That's stupid!"

"That's what happens when you don't think ahead. Just because you're my son doesn't mean I'm putting you in front of Trainers who get here early." Gary stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't need Brad to be doing this with Riley right there with an obviously unhappy look on her face. It was too early in the morning.

"That's not-"

"Enough, Brad. I'm with a Trainer and she'd like to get her Pokémon and get started on her journey, right?" Riley nodded.

"Fine. Wait… HER?"

"This way, Riley." Gary motioned Riley to follow him, ignoring Brad in the process. Soon, Riley saw three Poke balls that each had a different name on it in different colors. In blue, one said 'Squirtle'; in green, another said 'Bulbasaur'; in orange, the last one said 'Charmander'. Riley almost grinned in excitement. Her next Pokémon was right in front of her and she couldn't wait to meet it.

"Well, who's your pick?"

"I pick…" Riley reached out slightly, rethinking the pros and cons of her final choice. Finally reassured, she grabbed a ball and brought it close to her face. The word 'Squirtle' stared her in the face in bright blue letters. Riley couldn't have been happier at that moment.

"Excellent choice, Riley. I have to admit, I was a little scared you would pick Charmander, considering what your dad went through with his Charizard." Riley laughed.

"Nah, I like Dad's Charizard and everything, but some Trainers shouldn't get fire-types like Charmander as their starters because of their higher energy levels and habit of getting excited easily."

"Well, I'm certainly impressed. This Squirtle is a bit energetic too but not hard to deal with and is a good Pokémon."

Riley nodded and attached her new Squirtle to her belt.

"Now, here's another four Poke balls, considering Rika has her own, to catch more Pokémon..."

"And I'm only allowed six Pokemon on my person at all times. I know this already, Professor."

"As I would expect from my former rival's kid. Anyway, here's a Pokédex too. I'm sure you know what it does and what it's for."

"Yes, sir, I sure do."

"Then, there's no more need for you to be here. Off on your way and have fun, okay?

"Okay, thanks Professor!" Riley jogged out of the lab, Rika following closely, on top of the world with nothing bringing her down.

Gary resisted laughing as the girl almost skipped out and turned to the person behind him.

"Well, I suppose you can go next, since the other Trainer isn't here yet, Brad."

"Good. Which did _**she**_ pick?"

"Squirtle, why?"

"No reason. I guess I'll pick…"

* * *

"Aw, man! I missed it!" Riley sat in the grass in near defeat. While on her way to Viridian City, she eyed a Pidgey and went to catch it. Unfortunately, Riley learned the hard way that her aim could use a little work.

"Man that bites. We were so close too…" Riley sighed as she picked up the empty Poke ball and put it back in her bag.

"Pichu, Pi…" Riley looked over at the Pichu and noticed the downcast look on Rika's face.

"Oh, it's not your fault, Rika. My aim's not so great yet, that's all… huh?" Riley squinted as she saw a flurry of movement in the distance. It looked like a person running away, but Riley couldn't fully tell what he or she was running from. Upon more inspection, the person was running from…

"Sp-Spearow! And it looks like they're attacking! Rika, let's go help!"

"Pichu!" The pair ran to help as the flock kept swooping at the person, whom upon closer inspection was a girl.

"Help! Someone, anyone!" The girl cried out as she curled into a ball.

"Rika, Thunder Wave!" The Pichu jumped toward the flock and sent out a massive wave of electricity, scaring the Spearow off, but not before Riley found one paralyzed that was trying to escape.

"Oh, no you don't!" Riley threw a ball, hoping she aimed it right. Soon enough, the Spearow was in the ball and officially caught. Riley sighed in relief.

"Finally! I'm glad that worked. Oh, are you okay?" Riley approached the girl, who was in a white shirt with a sliver Poke ball in the center with dark blue sleeves and denim jeans with white and sliver sneakers. The girl was also fair skinned and had very short black hair. The girl looked up and met Riley with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you so much for helping me! My Pokémon were too weak to fight those Spearow off."

"Oh, it was nothing. Are you a Trainer too?"

"Haha, even better! I'm a Breeder and Coordinator!"

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"Not nearly as cool as a Pichu who can use Thunder Wave so well! You must have raised it for quite some time."

"Yeah, Rika hatched from her egg several months ago. I've been training her since day one."

"That's pretty impressive. Oh, I'm Ami, by the way." Riley shook Ami's outstretched hand and introduced herself as well.

"Riley's the name. I'm a new Trainer."

"Ah, that's why you asked about me being a Trainer. I'm long past being a rookie."

"Really, how old are you?"

"Eighteen, does that surprise you?"

"Yeah! You're almost the same height as me!" Ami laughed. She admitted, she was pretty small in stature, but she didn't care. The black haired teen was happy with the way she was.

"Well, I think we should get out of here, just in case those Spearow come back for round two. Where ya headed?"

"Viridian City at the moment. Want to come along?"

"Sure! Let me just get my stuff and we can go." Riley grinned. She attached her Spearow's ball to her belt and waited for Ami on the road. She caught her first Pokémon, made a new friend and found out the friend loved Pokémon like she did!

What an interesting adventure this would be.

* * *

**Thanks to RoseyChikadee for Ami! Not much else to say. By the way, I need one review to update. RoseyChikadee's reviews won't count forever, so leave a review! Later guys!**


	3. Onward to Viridian Forest!

Riley and Ami walked side by side towards Viridian City, talking excitedly. Riley had done some special training with Ami so the new Trainer would be ready for upcoming Gym battles. Ami gave Riley the advice she needed to make her Pokémon stronger and more effective in battling.

"I can't wait to see what it's like! I'm actually kinda nervous..." Ami laughed lightly at the ten year old's comment. Riley seemed more excited and antsy than nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Oh, there's the city! Come on, Riley!"

"Coming!" Riley ran to catch up with Ami, Rika not too far behind her Trainer as the girls jogged toward Viridian City.

* * *

Riley looked at the surrounding buildings in awe. The city seemed bigger than she remembered it to be...

"Wow, this place gets prettier every time I come here!" Ami looked over at Riley in surprise. The ten year old never mentioned coming to Viridian...

"How many times have you been here before?"

"Only a few times, this being maybe my fourth or fifth time. I came here mostly when I was little, but only with my dad." Ami nodded in understanding. Riley's statement made more sense now.

"I see. Oh, I think the Gym's this way." Ami pointed down the street and sure enough, Riley saw the sign that verified the Viridian Gym's direction.

"What're we waiting for then! Let's go, Ami!" Riley then ran off, leaving Ami to catch up. What Riley saw next though, was something she definitely didn't expect.

"... Huh?"

"What's wrong, Riley?" Riley pointed a finger at the scene in front of both girls, confusion evident on her face.

Ami looked over and then looked just as surprised as Riley did. The Gym was in the center of a construction site, the building not even visible. Riley certainly didn't see this coming.

"... Well, now what?" Ami paused to think for a moment then placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I guess we're just gonna have to go on to Pewter-"

"Riley!" Riley and Ami turned around to see a boy around the same age as Riley, a frown placed on his face. Riley returned the frown, but not as severely.

"What do you want, Brad?" Ami looked at Riley, now curious. These two kids knew each other? How was that?

"I want a battle! I'm ready to show you that I'm just as good as you, probably even better!" Riley sighed in both annoyance and exasperation. Not this again.

"How many times have you said that now? And I'm not in the mood to bother with you right now." Brad's frown became a glare and just as he was about to throw something back at Riley, Ami stepped in between them.

"Hey, now, there's no need to be hostile at the moment. And actually something came to mind. The Viridian Gym's being rennovated at the moment, but I'm sure you can come back when it's done!" Riley and Brad looked at Ami in shock.

"What the heck did you say?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, Ami?" Ami gave Riley a sheepish grin.

"I kinda forgot, sorry." Brad rolled his eyes.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do?"

"Uh... just go to other gyms until it's done is the only thing you **can** do..." Brad crossed his arms in annoyance. This other girl was getting on his nerves.

"And how did you even know the Gym was being rennovated in the first place?" Ami proudly smiled.

"I'm from here!"

"What? You're really from Viridian, Ami?" Ami laughed a little.

"Sorry, Riley, I meant to say something earlier. Anyway, it's kind of good to wait. You have something to look forward to on the way after you beat the other gyms!" Riley nodded excitedly while Brad simply shrugged. His plans would simply have to be changed around a little. Nothing that he couldn't handle.

Riley smiled in excitement. She couldn't wait to come back to Viridian!

* * *

Riley looked at the sky thoughtfully. She was going to battle at the Viridian Gym after all, just later than she had wanted to. Honestly, Riley didn't see the big deal. Besides, this meant she could train her Pokémon a little more and get her two newer team members a little stronger before the next Gym.

"I hope you're not too disappointed, Riley." Riley looked at Ami in surprise. She wasn't expecting the older girl to say anything of that sort.

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason, really. I mean, you really wanted to battle at Viridian first, I guess and..." Riley laughed and hugged the older girl.

"Don't worry about it! We both were talking about other things today and yesterday was the whole Spearow attack. I'm just glad you remembered at all." Ami smiled in relief. It seemed it took a lot to disappoint or upset Riley. That was something nice to know.

"At least you got your Spearow to the Pokemon center before we left the city. It may come in handy in the Viridian Forest." Riley nodded in agreement. That's where she wanted to get a Bug Pokémon and Viridian Forest had an abundance of those.

"Yeah, now let's see what waits for us there!"

* * *

Ami and Riley looked at the paths in front of them, rather vexed about the situation. This was about the fourth or fifth fork they came across in the forest and they had gotten nowhere! They actually felt that they were doing nothing but going in circles!

"Ah! We're lost! We're so totally lost!" Rika looked at the two humans and sighed. If the Pokémon could talk, she would have told the girls that they had been lost for the last three hours.

Ami looked up at the sky before taking off her backpack and rolling out a sleeping bag. Riley looked over at her in curiosity.

"Whatca doin', Ami?"

"Setting up camp. We're obviously gonna be here a while, so we may as well." Riley nodded and did the same.

When the girls had relaxed and made a fire, thanks to Ami's Flareon, they had started talking more about themselves and their families.

* * *

"-an only child because my mom thinks I'm too hard to handle. My dad probably wouldn't mind, but yeah, my parents are kinda weird." Ami laughed. Riley wasn't very shy in talking about herself or her family. Ami enjoyed having someone like Riley to talk to.

"Well, at least you have a better excuse in not having siblings."

"Why's that?" Ami gave Riley a sincere smile as she replied.

"My parents got divorced when I was little. Neither of them remarried, so I don't have any younger siblings." Riley felt her eyes widen in shock. She didn't expect to hear that.

"... Wow, and you say it so calmly..." Ami giggled.

"It's no big deal now, really. Either way, moving on." Riley nodded. She knew better than to pry. Her parents taught her better than to dig further than needed.

"Yeah, so what other Pokemon, besides Flareon, do you have?" Ami smiled mischeviously.

"You'll find out later~!" Riley frowned in disappointment.

"Aww, no fair!"

"That's how it is, Ri-AH!" Ami jumped up and ran next to Riley, an upset look on her face. Riley looked at Ami with concern.

"Ami? Are you okay?" Riley looked over where the older girl was sitting and almost screamed too, but for a different reason.

"AW! It's a Caterpie!" Ami looked over at the harmless Pokemon and sighed. It had climbed on her back suddenly when she wasn't expecting it.

"Hey, catch it, Riley! It may come in handy later!" Riley nodded and tossed out her Spearow. The Spearow came out of his ball preening his short wings.

"Okay, Pierce! Let's get that Caterpie!" The Spearow looked at his new Trainer for a moment before turning to the Caterpie, which timidly shrunk back at the Spearow's intense glare.

"Pierce, get it with Peck!" The Spearow bolted forward and hit the Caterpie with its beak, flying past it after the attack.

Riley was about to throw a ball to catch the Caterpie when she saw Pierce something almost unthinkable. He was flying back to attack the Caterpie again! And he was flying as fast as his wings could make him go.

"No Pierce, don't! Return!" Riley managed to get Pierce back in his ball just before he could hurt the Caterpie even further.

Riley looked at Pierce's Pokeball, a little upset. She knew the Pokémon wasn't very happy being caught by Riley right now, but she didn't expect him to do that!

"Man, that kinda bites..." Ami rested a reassuring hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Riley. Sometimes Pokémon need to come around on their own time. He may miss his flock too."

"Yeah..." Riley nodded in agreement before looking down to see Rika tugging at her shoe.

"What is it, Rika?" The Pichu pointed frantically at the Caterpie. Riley then remembered that she was going to catch it!

"Oh! Uh..." The ten year old looked at the Caterpie's still shaking form, feeling bad that she had used such an agressive Pokemon against it; one that the Caterpie was weak against too.

"Aw, I'm sorry, little guy. I didn't know that mean, ol' bird would keep trying to hurt you." Riley gently picked up the Caterpie, which looked up at her and surprised Riley immensely by doing something very unexpected. It cuddled up to her!

"Huh?" Ami couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"Awwww! It likes you, Riley! Catch it, catch it!" Riley smiled uneasily and tapped the Caterpie with her Pokeball. Sure enough, the small Bug was caught.

"YES! Awesome, Riley!" Ami exclaimed as she all but jumped on Riley to hug her.

"Ow! Hey, hey, hey, I get it! Ease up, Ami!" Riley laughed as she complained while Ami excitedly hugged her.

_If Ami's gonna get this excited when I catch a Pokemon... I don't know how many more I _want_ to catch!_

Riley laughed to herself. She was well on her way to starting her journey. The next step was to get out of the forest and get her first Gym badge.

* * *

**Alright, here's chapter 3 ^^ I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, mostly due to its editing needs and the fact that I need to start on chapter 5. Leave a review and I'll be updating as soon as I can! Thanks everyone and have a nice day! ^^**


	4. Beedrill Problem & Riley's New Pokemon!

Riley was definitely frustrated. The reason was that her Spearow, whom she had nicknamed Pierce, had done it again. Riley had brought out her Caterpie, nicknamed Catie, to help train the Squirtle Riley had gotten from the Professor. After a while, Pierce had gotten impatient, popped out of his Poke ball and began to attack Catie!

If it weren't for Ami's fast thinking, and her Jolteon, Riley would have had even more problems with her poor Caterpie than needed. Even so, Riley's only Flying type Pokemon was now paralyzed and neither of the two girls knew where they were in the vast Viridian Forest.

"Man, why can't he just behave?" Ami looked over at her ten year old travel companion with concern.

"You mean your Spearow?" Riley nodded and sighed. She would have liked to have gotten a Pidgey, but there hadn't been any around since the girls had entered the forest.

"I just don't know what to do, Ami. I mean, I'm glad you helped Catie, but now my only Flying type Pokemon is paralyzed..." Ami smiled sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry, Riley. But Jolteon normally knows how to control the amount of electricity and I guess we all got in the heat of the moment and he overdid it a bit. I think the next place we go after the Pokémon Center in Pewter City, is a PokeMart." Riley nodded in agreement.

"Then I can maybe help my Pokémon better while on the road..." Ami nodded then got an idea.

"Hey! I know what you can do! How about training your Squirtle a bit? I'll use Flareon, so I don't hurt it too bad." Riley instantly perked up at the suggestion.

"Yeah! You haven't seen Rusty in action yet, huh?" Ami shook her head and then picked out her Flareon's Poke Ball from her waist. Riley picked out her Squirtle's Poke Ball and just as the girls were about to call out their Pokémon, a loud buzzing was suddenly heard.

"What?"

"What's that?"

"I don't know..." The girls looked around them until Riley finally saw what the cause of the buzzing was.

"... Uh, Ami! I think it's a swarm of-!" The girls then looked at the direction from where the buzzing was coming from and were met with the sight of yellow bodied bugs with black stripes, large red eyes, two black antennae and two large drill-like stingers. Riley and Ami both paled at the large number of Pokémon there were.

**"Beedrill!"** The Bug Pokémon then swarmed around the girls, getting ready to strike. Ami then called out a Pokémon, her Evee, and Riley called for Rika.

"Evee, Shadow Ball!"

"Rika, Thunder Shock!" Ami's Evee and Rika did as their Trainers commanded, though despite the chaos of the battle, Riley couldn't help but notice the way Evee executed its attacks...

* * *

When the Beedrill had finally given up and flown off, Riley and Ami sat down on the ground in exhaustion, both glad that the swarm was gone.

"Hey, Ami?" The black haired girl looked up curiously at Riley.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I couldn't help but see the way your Evee attacked and used its moves. I know your a Coordinator, but..." Ami laughed, knowing what Riley was getting at.

"I've had my Evee for a long time. Actually, Evee was the first Pokemon I ever got!" Riley blinked in surprise. No wonder Ami's Evee's moves were perfectly executed! Ami had a lot of time put in training it to do so.

"Wow! That actually makes a lot of sense now!" Ami laughed. Riley certainly knew how to keep things entertaining.

"Yeah, anyway, we should get going. I don't want those Beedrill coming back for round two." Riley nodded and had picked up her bag, but suddenly froze, looking off into the bushes.

"... Riley?" Riley glanced at Ami then looked back at the bushes.

"Ami, I think there's a Pokémon back there..."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really." As Riley spoke, a flock of Pidgey came out of the area Riley had looked at. One of the Pidgey landed near the two girls, looking at Riley innocently. Riley wasn't sure about what to do. Should she battle the Pidgey or should she leave it alone?

Riley's question was soon answered when the little Pidgey hopped over to Riley, looked up at the ten year old, and began to rub its head against Riley's legs. Riley's shocked expression soon changed to a full-out grin.

"Aw, aren't you just a little sweetheart?" The Pidgey cooed and flew up to Riley's shoulder. Ami couldn't believe what she had just seen. Did that even happen?

"Okay, please tell me that really happened and I'm awake, because wow." Riley laughed.

"I have no clue either, but the way this Pidgey looks, it seems that it's had a lot of contact with people before. That's surprising, since Pidgey are such timid Pokémon."

Ami nodded, fully agreeing with Riley. Riley was now petting the Pidgey and then carefully pulled out a Poke Ball.

"How 'bout it, Pidgey? Wanna come with us?" The Pidgey looked at Riley then the Poke Ball, and back at Riley before it tapped the Poke Ball and went inside, surprising Ami and Riley. Just as quickly as it was in the ball, the Pidgey was caught.

"Well... at least you have a Flying type now!" Riley laughed and put her new Pokémon's ball on her belt.

"Yeah, which is a big relief. At least it's a calm, docile one, not an angry, crazy, psycho one like Peirce." Ami laughed as well, picking up her backpack and gear. Riley did the same and the two girls picked out a trail, hoping that it would lead them out of the forest.

Rika watched her Trainer and Ami walk down the path and looked down another. The Pichu shrugged and followed. The girls would figure out this maze of a forest eventually.

* * *

**Here ya go! ^^ Another chapter, hehe. Chapter five is gonna take a little longer cuz I need to type it still ^^' Anyway, leave a review! I need at least one besides RoseyChickadee's to post again. Thank you everyone! Have a nice day ^^**


	5. Pewter City At Last!

Riley and Ami sat on the side of the path they were on, resting for a bit before they got into Pewter City.

It was early that morning that the two girls finally trudged out of the Viridian Forest, both them and their Pokémon exhausted. Ami and Riley still felt a bit of accomplishment from their experience. Riley's Caterpie had just fully evolved into a Butterfree and the new Trainer also caught a Pidgey that was much easier to handle than her ill-tempered Spearow.

Ami looked up at the sky for a few moments before she finally decided to get up and grab her backpack. Riley looked at her friend curiously.

"Whatca doin', Ami?" Ami smiled down at Riley, her pack now in place.

"I think we should finish heading towards Pewter City. We should be able to get to the Pokémon Center before twilight and have our Pokémon rested up in time for you to challenge the Gym tomorrow." Riley perked up at the mention of the Pewter Gym.

"That's right! I need to challenge Brock!" It was then Ami's turn to give Riley a curious look.

"How do you know the Pewter Gym Leader?" Riley gave Ami her trademark grin.

"He and my dad have been friends since my dad started his journey, plus Brock's kid is my best friend! I can't wait for you to meet them, Ami!" Ami gave Riley a small smile and nodded, but said nothing further.

* * *

The girls were almost at the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon when Ami nearly bumped into someone coming out as the girls were going in.

"Oops!" Ami exclaimed as she darted out of the person's way. The same person, who was a boy, scooted away too, but ended up falling.

"Ouch! Oh, sorry ma'am, I didn't see you coming." Ami was about to reply when Riley squealed and hugged the fallen boy, who let out a surprised grunt.

"Rocky! I missed you!" The boy, now recognized as Rocky, laughed a little nervously and hugged Riley back.

"It's been a while, Ri! So who's your friend? And what are you doing here?" Rocky and Riley stood up as Riley gestured towards Ami.

"Rocky, this is my new friend Ami. I met her on the way to Viridian when she was being attacked by Spearow. As for why I'm here, I started my journey this week!"

"Wow, no kidding? That's great!" Ami laughed to herself as she watched the two friends continue talking. Ami then got a better look at Rocky's appearance.

He wasn't more than an inch taller than Riley with short, maroon-colored spikey hair, tanned looking skin, and squinted eyes. Rocky was wearing a green t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, regular hiking boots, thin black wristbands, and a pair of black goggles that were placed just above his hairline.

"So you're going to challenge the Gym, right Riley?" Ami came back to what the kids were talking about as Riley nodded at Rocky's question.

"Sure am, but not til tomorrow. My Pokémon need a bit of recovering first." Rocky nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll let you two alone. I need to get home, so I'll see you tomorrow. Later!" Rocky waved as he proceeded to leave. Riley waved back with a big smile on her face.

"Later, Rocky! See ya tomorrow!" Ami laughed to herself again. What a pair those two were.

* * *

Riley was chattering away at Ami in more excitement than what the older girl had seen so far. The new Trainer was absolutely pumped up about her match, and for good reason too. Brock was a strong Gym Leader and Riley was itching to battle.

"Oh, I can't wait! Just wait and see how Brock reacts to seeing me! Probably won't-"

"Riley!" The two girls froze at the sound of the light haired brunette girl's name, only to see a somewhat familiar face.

"What do you want, Brad? I'm on my way to the Gym, if you hadn't noticed." Riley stated while crossing her arms. Brad returned the gesture and added a small glare.

"Well, if you'd like to know, I already beat the Gym! Now I wanna see if you can match up!" Riley sighed. She didn't find any of this neccessary. Before she could tell Brad 'no', Riley felt Ami nudge her with her elbow.

"Go for it, Riley. Who knows, maybe your Pokémon will get stronger from this." Riley thought for only a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll battle with you." Brad grinned.

"Good."

* * *

Ami looked side to side, from Riley to Brad and back again. The two young Trainers were staring each other down in a Mexican standoff, waiting for the other to move. Ami then began to raise her arm like a flag normally used in official matches.

"Begin the battle!" Brad grabbed a Poke Ball and tossed it as hard as he could.

"Go, Rattata!" On command, a small, purple mouse looking Pokémon came out of its ball and huffed out while baring its fangs.

Riley took a good look at the Pokémon before picking out a Poke Ball and tossing it as well.

"Let's go, Catie!" The Butterfree popped out instantly and fluttered over her opponent.

Brad almost sneered. Riley was coming at him with a Bug type? Fine.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack and follow up with Tail Whip!" The Rattata began to charge up towards Catie, who waited patiently for Riley to give her a command.

Riley waited for the Rattata to jump before she gave a command to Catie.

"Catie, dodge it and use Confusion!" The Butterfree artfully dodged the Rattata's attack, sending it to the ground. Right after that, Catie's eyes glowed light blue, as did Rattata's body. As the mouse like Pokémon began to be lifted in the air, Rattata then tried to struggle out of the attack, but to no avail.

Brad watched in shock. Riley couldn't have had that Butterfree for more than a week and yet it executed its commands from Riley perfectly.

"Dang it..." Riley smirked a little and took a small breath.

"Alright Catie, send Rattata to the ground and then use Tackle!" Catie did so and as soon as Rattata hit the ground and the Confusion was broken off, the Butterfree hit the other Pokémon with a Tackle.

When Catie flew back up and Rattata remained laying on the ground, Ami lifted her left arm up fully.

"Rattata is unable to battle! Match one goes to Riley and her Butterfree!" Riley grinned and jumped in her place.

"Great job, Catie!" Catie approached her master and flapped her wings happily. Both Pokémon were then recalled and Brad and Riley got ready for their second match.

Ami looked at the Trainers again and lifted an arm.

"Begin the match!" Riley and Brad threw their next Pokémon simultaneously.

"Go, Beedrill!"

"Show him how it's done, Pidge!"

Brad's Beedrill, whom he called Drill on occasion, and Riley's Pidgey, that was nicknamed Pidge, each hovered above the ground and waited for commands.

"Beedrill, Fury Attack!"

"Dodge and use Tackle, Pidge!" The two Pokémon clashed and continued to do so after several commands were made by their Trainers.

* * *

After a few minutes, the Beedrill and Pidgey finally landed on the ground, now exhausted. The Beedrill was as stubborn as his master and Pidge refused to give in to a Bug type. That was, until the Poison Sting finally took its full effect and sent the Pidgey to the ground.

Ami quickly raised an arm.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! Match two goes to Brad and his Beedrill!" Brad snickered a little and called back his Beedrill. Riley and Ami, however, were trying to heal Pidge of her poisoning.

When Pidge was no longer poisioned and back in her Poke Ball, Brad and Riley were at their standoff again. It was time for the final match and made a previous agreement to use the Starter Pokémon they recieved from Professor Oak, Brad's father, for the final match.

Ami looked at the kids one more time, seeing the tension slowly and steadily building up between them. Riley wasn't very pleased with what just happened to her Pidgey and Brad was what seemed to be a sore loser. The black haired girl then raised her arm one last time.

"Match, start!" Riley and Brad tossed their Poke Balls at the same time again, each calling out their Pokémon.

"Rusty, go!"

"Let's do it, Blaze!" From Riley's Poke Ball, her Squirtle, Rusty, came out and landed on the ground with confidence. The Pokémon Brad sent out definitely surprised Riley though.

Brad had sent out a Charmander! She was almost sure he would have picked a Bulbasaur to be able to fight more effectively against her Squirtle...

Brad knew Riley was surprised to see his Charmander, but he didn't care at the moment. Giving Blaze a small glance, the Charmander took a stance to show it was ready to battle.

"Okay Blaze, use Smokescreen!" Riley's eyes widened.

"Rusty, stand ready!" The Charmander shot out a black smoke from his mouth that covered the area where the two Trainers were battling.

Brad waited a little bit before giving Blaze another command. He wanted the Smokescreen to take effect first.

"Blaze, use Scratch!" The Charmander charged towards the Squirtle, who obviously couldn't see, and began to attack.

After hitting the Squirtle a few times, Brad was going to give Blaze another command when he heard the dreaded words come from Riley's mouth.

"Rusty, Water Gun!" A large jet of water hit the Charmander and sent him backwards, as well as cleared what was left of the smoke.

* * *

When the smoke finally cleared, Ami was met with the sight of a panting Squirtle and a knocked out Charmander. Smiling, Ami raised up her left arm again.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Match three and the battle goes to Riley and Squirtle!"

Riley and Rusty jumped excitedly, Rusty ending up in his Trainer's arms in a hug.

"Great job, Rusty! Sorry I let you take those hits." Rusty shook his head and smiled brightly at his master. She still kept him safe and helped him win the battle, so he was okay with getting a few scratches.

Brad sighed and returned Blaze to his Poke Ball. Looks like he still had a ways to catch up with Riley... not that he was letting her enjoy this win too much.

"Whatever, you just got lucky that I put Blaze in close contact with your Squirtle. It won't happen again." Riley frowned at Brad with Rusty still in her arms. Rusty felt his Trainer's distaste and frowned at the other Trainer as well.

"You're such a sore loser, Brad." Ami stepped in between the two and pushed Riley towards the Pokémon Center.

"Okay, enough. Let's go heal your Pokémon, Riley. We can go to the Gym tomorrow, alright?" Riley nodded and began to walk to the Center with Rika and Ami in tow.

Brad tsked and kicked a small rock before he headed towards the next route that lead to Mt. Moon. He figured he may as well camp there and heal his Pokémon himself.

* * *

Riley and Ami were almost asleep when Nurse Joy called for Riley to take her Pokémon.

The ten year old gratefully took the Pokémon back and then proceeded to go back to sleep. Riley had a busy day tomorrow and she definitely wanted to be ready in every way possible.

* * *

**There ya have it, chapter 5! ^^ Now that I'm getting into battles and such, updates may be getting a little slower, in addition to me getting ready to go back to campus for school. I'll update when I can though, promise! Leave me a review or two! Thanks everyone!**


	6. Battle at Pewter Gym!

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been inactive for so long. School just kinda threw me through a loop and dropped me into a gutter this semester :( But! I really enjoyed writing this new chapter :) I don't know where the inspiration came from, but I feel a lot better from writing it ^^ Plus, I just love Riley! Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter where Riley and Brock have their battle! Hope you guys didn't mind the last chapter's length, because this one is REALLY long! Enough of my chatter now! Enjoy! Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak/whoever did the anime. I own my OC's and Ami belongs to RoseyChickadee.**

* * *

Riley and Rika jogged in the grass, pacing themselves so they wouldn't get tired. Riley had woken up early that morning, pumped up and ready to battle Brock.

Maybe... a little _**too**_ pumped.

While waiting for Ami to wake up, Riley had gotten restless and started moving and twitching about, feeling the need to do something. As a result, Ami had woken up and, while still half-asleep, told Riley to go outside and run a little bit to calm down.

Riley and Rika then paused not too far from the Pokémon Center in order to catch their breath. The new Trainer then stood straight up, stretched her arms, and took in a deep, cleansing breath.

"Ah~! Isn't today great, Rika?" The little Pichu nodded in agreement with her Trainer. Rika could sense Riley's excitement and felt excited herself.

After admiring the morning sky a bit longer, Riley went back into the Pokémon Center to meet back up with Ami. Fortunately, Ami was now up, dressed, and getting ready to leave.

"There you are, Riley! Ready for your battle with Brock now?" Riley took a quick, calming breath before nodding excitedly.

"You bet! I just hope my Pokémon hold out okay." Ami giggled.

"Well, who knows. He might go easy on you too." Riley did her best to hold back a laugh.

"Ha ha! Not likely, Ami. I've never known Brock to go easy on someone just because he knew them." Ami shrugged and reached for her pack.

"Well, we won't know until we get there, huh? Let's go already." Riley nodded and grabbed her own things before leaving the Center with Ami, both girls, as well as Rika and Ami's Evee, thanking Nurse Joy for her help and hospitality.

* * *

Ami and Riley looked at the Pewter Gym with awe. Apparently, Viridian Gym wasn't the only one that was doing some rennovating. Pewter Gym was now double its previous size, at least on the outside, and looked like it was entirely made of rocks and boulders of various sizes. Of course, this was only the exterior.

Riley could only wonder how the interior changed...

"Well... ready, Rika?" The Pichu looked at Riley from the girl's shoulder and gulped before nodding.

The two Trainers and their Pokémon then entered the Gym, the inside just as awe-inspiring as the outside.

There were various rocks of different sizes placed carefully throughout the floor and walls and the platform that the Gym Leader normally stood was gone. The scaffolds that once held audiences or spectators were now balconies that looked a bit safer to be on. The balconies even had space inside of the building so onlookers could back up or run if they needed to.

While Ami and Riley looked around, investigating their surroundings, they failed to notice a very tall man approaching them from behind until..

"Pi-CHUUU!" Rika used her Thunder Shock on the man, who was now yelling in pain.

"Aaahh! Hey, hey, wait!" Riley then recognized the voice.

"Rika, stop!" The Pichu did so, though she was confused as to why Riley had her stop. Ami looked at Riley in confusion as well until she saw who the man was.

"Oh, it's Brock!"

"Brock, are you okay?" Brock, who was sitting on the floor, was dusting his shirt off before he looked up at the girls and laughed.

"I'm fine, ladies. I've been through worse shocks and volts from other Electric Pokémon. So, what brings the child of my best friend to this humble Gym?" Brock asked as he stood up and smiled at the two girls.

Riley giggled at Brock's question and folded her arms behind her.

"I just started my journey this last week and I'm going to collect Gym Badges!" Brock let out a hearty laugh and rubbed the top of Riley's head affectionately.

"That's great! I'm really happy for ya, kiddo!" Riley laughed and removed Brock's hand before looking around again.

"Hey Brock, I know you're not exactly the Gym Leader, but who am I supposed to battle? My dad told me Forrest went on some kind of journey of his own..." Ami looked on in surprise. This was certainly interesting.

Meanwhile, Brock nodded to confirm Riley had the correct information.

"That's right. I'm just filling in for him until he gets back. It's a good thing my office is in the city too, otherwise I wouldn't be able to help out. There's no need to worry about Forrest though. He just wanted to do a bit of traveling of his own."

Riley nodded then looked at Brock with a determined look in her eyes that Brock knew too well.

"Okay, now the more important question. Who am I supposed to battle to get a Badge?" Brock gave the ten year old girl a mock salute before bowing gracefully.

"That honor, mademoiselle, would happen to be mine." Riley nearly jumped ten feet high in pure excitement. She was so ready for this battle!

Ami looked over to Brock and got his attention.

"You wouldn't happen to need a referee, would you?" Brock looked at Ami for a moment, wondering where he had seen her before, until he shook it off and answered her question.

"I actually do have a referee already. Rocky! Come on out here!" Right on cue, the very boy that Ami met the other day and Riley had known most of her life came out of a set of side doors and saluted everyone present.

"Hey everyone! I'm sure you already know this, but I'm Rocky and I'll be your judge for today!" Riley then cheered before she held out a fist.

"Just watch, Brock! I'm gonna win this match for sure!"

* * *

Riley and Brock each stood on a side of the battlefield, smiling in the determination to win.

Ami, with both Evee and Rika beside her, looked at the two curiously.

"Hey, Rocky? Do you know why they're acting like that?" Rocky glanced over at Ami before smiling.

"Riley's talked about beating Dad in a real Gym battle for I don't know how long. The two of them are pretty excited I guess."

"But Brock isn't the official Gym Leader..." Rocky shrugged.

"My uncle actually wanted Riley to face Dad in a battle. Riley used to come here sometimes and learned a few things about battling from him. It's kind of a battle to see if the student has surpassed the master."

Ami nodded and looked back out to the field. Sure enough, the determined and excited smiles never left neither Riley's face nor Brock's. Such strange people...

Rocky then raised on of his arms high above his head.

"The battle between Gym Leader Brock and Challenger Riley will now begin!" As soon as Rocky called it, Brock and Riley simultaneously sent out their first Pokémon.

"Go, Crobat!"

"Let's show 'em, Catie!"

Rocky looked between the Pokémon curiously. Crobat versus Butterfree, huh?

"Match one between Crobat and Butterfree, begin!"

"Crobat, use Supersonic!"

"Counter it with Screech!"

The two Pokémon each used their attack, causing the bystanders to cover their ears. The two Trainers on the field, however, completely ignored the sounds.

When the attacks ceased, both Catie and Crobat looked a little dizzy and they both landed on the ground. After a beat, Rocky held up one of his arms.

"Crobat and Butterfree are unable to battle! Match one is a draw!"

Ami looked on in amazement as Riley and Brock returned their Pokémon to their balls. The fact that Riley knew that Catie's Screech attack would not only counter Crobat's Supersonic, but also cause Crobat to become dizzy due to its sensitive hearing. It wasn't going to be a win for Riley, but a draw was certainly better than a loss.

"Pichu, Pi!"

"Evee, Ee!" Ami laughed at the two little Pokémon that were now cheering Riley on. Rika certainly seemed pumped up and that energy was spreading to Evee and herself, in a good way.

"You're doing great, Riley! Just stay focused, alright!" Riley gave a quick thumbs-up before Rocky got ready to have the Leader and Trainer call out their next Pokémon.

"Graveler, let's rock!"

"Alright, let's see how you do. I choose you, Bell!"

Out of Riley's ball came a Pokémon Ami didn't know Riley had. She must have caught it this morning while on her jog.

"The match between Graveler and Bellsprout, begin!"

"Gravler, Rollout!" Graveler did so and came after the Bellsprout at full speed. Riley and the Bellsprout waited patiently before Riley gave Bell a command.

"Bell, evade it and use Razor Leaf!"

"Bellsprout!" The Bellsprout moved just in time and sent a flurry of leaves towards Graveler, all of which hit and interrupted the Pokémon's Rollout.

"Gra...!"

"Vine Whip, quick!" Bell obeyed and quickly used its vines in a serious of hits to the Graveler, who couldn't counter the attacks very well.

"Darn, Graveler use Defense Curl!" The Graveler curled up with its arms in front of it, simply taking the hits.

Ami, Rocky, Evee and Rika all watched from the sidelines in amazement. Riley's brand new Grass Type was doing perfectly in battle. It was a bit of a shock in several ways.

After only a few hits, Graveler suddenly tilted over and fell to its back. Rocky then held up one of his arms.

"Graveler is unable to battle! Match two goes to Bellsprout!" Riley cheered and approached her Bellsprout, holding its leaves gently and dancing a bit with it, which Bell went along with.

"Great job, Bell! I knew you could do it!"

"Bellsprout! Bell, Bell!" Riley returned Bell to her ball and gave the ball a quick kiss before returning it to her belt. She then resumed her position and held onto the ball with her next Pokémon, as did Brock.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed with you Riley. But now is when things get serious!" Riley grinned at her father's best friend.

"Really? I thought you were being serious the whole time!" Brock chuckled. Riley was Ash's child alright.

"Here goes! Onix, let's rock!" Brock released his Onix right then, which Rocky even had to back up a little from. Since when did Onix grow that much? It may have been the fact that Onix was in a closed space...

"Okay, I'm counting on you buddy! Let's go Rusty!" Out of his ball came Rusty, Riley's Squirtle, who looked like an insect compared to Brock's Onix.

The Squirtle gulped but stood ready. Riley took a deep breath, concentrating on the match that was about to start. She had expected to go against Onix, which is why she saved Rusty for last. Even so, Onix was a strong Pokémon and Rusty was still just starting out with Riley. Riley only hoped her strategy would work.

"Match three, Onix versus Squirtle, begin!"

"Onix, Headbutt!" The Onix lunged forward towards Riley's now panicking Squirtle, but Riley knew what to do.

"Withdraw, Rusty! Then use Water Gun from inside your shell!" Rusty quickly went into his shell, which was rammed by Onix, and started using Water Gun as he was told to. The jets of water began to hit the Rock Snake Pokémon, causing it to flinch backwards.

Riley took Onix backing off as an opportunity to get Rusty further back as well.

"Rusty, fall back and use Water Gun again!" Rusty popped out of his shell and jumped back a little bit, gaining some distance between himself and Onix.

Brock was about to have Onix use Tackle on Rusty, but the Squirtle had picked up its Water Gun again.

"Darn it. Onix, Dig!" Onix quickly went into the ground, making a large hole in the gym floor. Riley and Rusty looked around cautiously until the ground started shaking again.

"Oh no! Rusty, hop up onto one of those rocks!" Rusty nodded and managed to climb up onto one before Onix emerged from the ground, nearly knocking Rusty off.

"Onix, use Bind!"

"Water Gun, Rusty!" Before Onix could wrap itself around Rusty, the Squirtle had started up his attack again, hitting Onix in the face and continuing the attack.

After a while, Onix began to wobble in its stance before completely falling over.

* * *

Everyone waited in an intense silence for Rocky to make the call. Rocky took a look at Onix before raising his arm.

"Onix is unable to battle! Match three, and the battle, go to Challenger Riley!" Riley jumped and cheered, picking up Rusty and hopping around with him.

Rusty hugged his Trainer back, glad that he had made her so happy.

While Riley was still hugging Rusty, Brock approached the Trainer and her Pokémon, holding his hand out.

"I think you definitely earned this. The student certainly outwitted her master." Riley grinned and took the item from Brock's hand, showing it to Rusty.

"Take a look, Rusty! You and everyone else got the Boulder Badge! Pretty, huh?" Rusty lightly touched the badge and nodded.

"Squirtle, Squir!"

Brock laughed a bit and put his hands in his pockets.

"Riley, I'm definitely impressed. You anticipated each Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses and created a strategy that would help you come out on top! You have talent, Riley and you make the most of it. Congratulations, you're officially heading for the Indigo League."

Riley nodded in excitement, hugging Rusty again. The Trainer wasn't happy, she was ecstatic!

One Gym Leader down, six more to go until Riley returned to Viridian City and challenged Viridian Gym.

* * *

**So? Was it worth the wait? Next chapter will be up... when I have time =_=; I'm gonna be busy the rest of my break, only getting some time to myself during New Year's. Even then, I'm not likely to write for this story... I'll try to not take 6 months to update though!**


End file.
